The Trio and Ginny Watch Harry Potter 1
by waynej
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sit down and watch the first Harry Potter movie.


**The Trio and Ginny watch Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. The screenplay for the film "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" is written by Steve Kloves. Dialog was taken from the DVD subtitles. The extended version of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone is used for this fic. Anything in bold is description or dialog from the film. Anything not in bold is my original comments.

Harry and Ginny step out of the floo at Ron and Hermione's house. Their three small children have just been dropped off at the burrow to spend time with Molly, Arthur and Ron and Hermione's two kids. They find Ron and Hermione on the sofa of their den in front of their television set.

"Now that our kids are settled, why are we here?" Harry asked his long time friends.

"Do you remember how you sent the memories of your Hogwarts years to a muggle woman so she can write books about you?" Hermione replied.

"Yes, I do." said Harry.

"The books were so successful that Warner Brothers made movies out of them. The first 6 years have been released so far with 2 movies for our seventh year yet to come. I have copies of them here so we can watch them. Please sit down." Hermione told them.

Harry and Ginny joined their friends on the sofa, Hermione starts the movie.

**The Warner Brothers Logo comes on the screen and music begins to play. An Owl is perched on a sign that says "Privet Drive" and then flies off. A long-bearded man wearing a long cloak is walking. He walks in front of a building where a tabby cat is waiting. The man takes out something that looks like a cigarette lighter and activates it. One by one the street lamps extinguish themselves, the light flying towards the device. The cat meows and the man looked down at it.**

**Dumbledore:**

**I should've known that you would be here, Professor McGonagall.**

**Slowly the cat transforms into a witch.**

**McGonagall:**

**Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumors true, Albus?**

**Dumbledore:**

**I'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad.**

**McGonagall:**

**And the boy?**

**Dumbledore:**

**Hagrid is bringing him.**

**McGonagall:**

**Is it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important?**

"Of course it is, I would trust him with my life!" they all shouted at the screen.

**Dumbledore:**

**Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life.**

"See, even Dumbledore agrees with us." Chimed in Ron.

**The two professors hear a loud roaring sound and look up at a flying motorcycle which is about to land on the street where they are walking. The motorcycle lands and a giant of a man, Hagrid, gets off of it. He is carrying a small bundle of blankets.**

"Aww, you look so cute." Ginny told her husband.

**Hagrid:**

**Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall.**

**Dumbledore:**

**No problems, I trust, Hagrid?**

**Hagrid:**

**No, sir. Little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol. Try not to wake him. There you go.**

**Hagrid hands the bundle to Professor Dumbledore. The group begins to walk.**

**McGonagall:**

**Do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people? I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles. They really are...**

"If only he would have listened to her." Harry said regrettably.

**Dumbledore:**

**The only family he has.**

**McGonagall:**

**He'll be famous. Every child in our world will know his name.**

"You can say that again, Ginny must have sent you a hundred letters." Ron said before ducking to avoid being hit by his sister.

**Dumbledore:**

**Exactly. He's far better off growing up away from all of that. Until he's ready.**

**Dumbledore places the bundle containing the baby, Harry, on the doorsteps. Hagrid begins tearing up.**

**Dumbledore:**

**There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all.**

**Dumbledore places an envelope on top of Harry addressed to Mr. and Mrs. V. Dursley.**

"He just left you there with a letter!" an enraged Ginny asked her husband.

"I guess so," Harry said, "I think I heard that mentioned at some later time."

**Dumbledore:**

**Good luck...Harry Potter.**

**The shot zooms in to Harry's forehead, there is a lightning shaped scar on it. A flash appears on screen and the title card: 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' appears in front of stormy clouds. Another flash and the scar is still on the forehead, but Harry is much bigger now, he is ten.**

"I know I'm thick, but what exactly is a Sorcerer's Stone?" Ron asked the room.

"It is really the Philosopher's Stone," Hermione explained, "this is the American version of the film. The American book publisher thought that Americans are too stupid to understand what a Philosopher is so they made the author change the title."

**Petunia:**

**Up. Get up!**

**A woman knocks loudly on a cupboard under some stairs.**

**Petunia:**

**Now!**

**Harry begins to move, he turns on a light and grabs his glasses. He puts his glasses on. A large boy runs up and down the part of the stairs where the cupboard is. The large boy begins to jump and says.**

**Dudley: **

**Wake up, cousin!**

**We're going to the zoo!**

**Dust falls on top of Harry, who is in the cupboard. Harry starts to leave the cupboard, the large boy, Dudley, runs down and shoves the cupboard door into Harry's face.**

**Petunia: **

**Here comes the birthday boy.**

"Is this your birthday?" Ron asked.

**Harry finally leaves the cupboard and enters the kitchen.**

**Vernon:**

**Happy birthday, son.**

"I guess not." Ron said, answering his own question.

**Petunia:**

**Cook breakfast. And try not to burn anything.**

**Harry:**

**Yes, Aunt Petunia.**

**Petunia covers Dudley's eyes with her hands.**

**Petunia:**

**I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day!**

**Harry starts to walk over with a frying pan containing breakfast.**

**Vernon:**

**Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy.**

**Harry:**

**Yes, Uncle Vernon.**

**Petunia uncovers Dudley's eyes in a big motion. Dudley looks thrilled by what he sees.**

**Petunia:**

**Aren't they wonderful, darling?**

**The shot pans across a large number of wrapped presents.**

**Dudley:**

**How many are there?**

**Vernon:**

**Thirty-six. Counted them myself.**

**Dudley:**

**Thirty-six?! But last year I had 37!**

**Vernon:**

**But some are bigger than last year's.**

**Dudley:**

**I don't care!**

**Petunia:**

**This is what we're going to do. We're going to buy you two new presents. How's that, pumpkin?**

"He looked even stupider in real life. He couldn't add two to thirty six to see how many presents he would have had after the new ones." Explained Harry.

**The family leaves the house and walks towards the car. Vernon shuts the door and approaches Harry.**

**Vernon:**

**I'm warning you now boy. Any funny business, any at all and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in.**

**Several boys and girls in school uniforms are entering and leaving a building marked 'Reptile House'. A large snake is in a cage, Harry, Dudley, Vernon, and Petunia look on at it from the other side of the viewing glass.**

**Dudley:**

**Make it move.**

**Vernon slowly approaches the glass and begins pounding his fist against it.**

**Vernon:**

**Move!**

**Dudley quickly repeats his father's actions.**

**Dudley:**

**Move!**

**Harry:**

**He's asleep!**

**Dudley:**

**He's boring.**

**The Dursleys turn around and walk to other exhibits, Harry looks down at the snake.**

**Harry:**

**Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there...watching people press**

**their ugly faces in on you. **

**The snake slowly moves his head back and forth.**

**Harry:**

**Can you hear me?**

**The snake nods.**

"Is this the first time you talked to snakes?" Ron asked.

"Yes it is." Said Harry.

**Harry:**

**It's just, I've never talked to a snake before. Do you? Do you talk to people often?**

**The snake indicates that he doesn't.**

**Harry:**

**You're from Burma, aren't you?**

**Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?**

**The snake points his head towards a sign that says 'Bred in captivity'.**

**Harry:**

**I see. That's me as well. I never knew my parents either.**

**Dudley notices the interactions and runs towards the cage.**

**Dudley:**

**Mummy, Dad, you won't believe what this snake is doing!**

**Dudley shoves Harry hard to the floor and leans against the glass. Harry looks up and suddenly the glass disappears. Dudley falls into the cage. The snake crawls out of the cage and looks up at Harry.**

**Snake:**

**Thanks.**

**Harry:**

**Anytime.**

**The snake slithers its way out of the building and into freedom.**

**Man:**

**Snake!**

**Dudley gets up only to notice that the glass is back up, he can't get out.**

**Dudley:**

**Mum! Mummy! Help me!**

Everyone laughs at Dudley's predicament.

**Petunia:**

**My darling boy! How did you get in there?**

**Harry begins laughing at the situation, Vernon notices and turns on his nephew.**

**The Dursleys and Harry enter their house again. Dudley is covered in a large blanket. Vernon slams the door and holds Harry still by his hair.**

**Vernon:**

**What happened?**

**Harry:**

**I swear, I don't know! The glass was there and then it was gone, like magic.**

**Vernon forces Harry into the cupboard under the stairs. He latches the door and peers down into a small ventilation hole.**

**Vernon:**

**There's no such thing as magic.**

"That's all he knows." Ginny said, a grin on her face.

**We see Harry as the ventilation hole gets shut and the light comes out. An Owl flies through the sky dropping off a letter before taking a perch on a house. Inside the camera tilts up and reveals Dudley in a ridiculous maroon suit with a hat. This is Dudley's new boarding school uniform.**

"I hate maroon!" Ron shouted at the screen."

"We know." Hermine quickly chimed in to silence her husband's ridiculous tirade.

**Petunia:**

**And smile. Vernon, just look at him. I can't believe it. In just a week, he'll be off to Smeltings.**

**Vernon:**

**Caveat to Smeltonia. Proudest moment of my life.**

"Must not have had many proud moments." Hermione said.

**Harry:**

**Will I have to wear that too?**

"I sure hope not." A terrified Ron replied.

**Petunia:**

**What? You, go to Smeltings?**

**Vernon:**

**Ha!**

"**Yay!" shouted Ron, Hermione and Ginny.**

**The Dursleys laugh at the outrageousness of Harry's question.**

**Petunia:**

**Don't be so stupid. You're going to go to the state school, where you belong.**

**Petunia leads them to the stove where a pot is boiling something.**

**Petunia:**

**This is what you're going to be wearing when I finish dyeing it.**

**Harry:**

**But that's Dudley's old uniform. It'll fit me like bits of old elephant skin.**

**Petunia:**

**It'll fit you well enough. Go get the post. Go!**

**Harry heads toward the front door and picks up the mail from the floor by the mail slot. He sorts through the mail until he comes to an envelope addressed to him. It has his cupboard on it and everything! Harry walks back to the kitchen and hands the rest of the mail to Vernon.**

"I should have read the letter right there before delivering the rest of the mail." Said a regretful Harry.

**Vernon:**

**Marge is ill. Ate a funny whelk.**

**Dudley:**

**- Dad, look! Harry's got a letter!**

**Harry:**

**It's mine!**

**Vernon:**

**Yours? Who'd be writing to you?**

"As Ron said, I did." Said Ginny.

**Vernon and Petunia look at the seal on the back of the envelope, they look up at Harry with a disgust on their faces. Another Owl flies by and drops off a letter, he lands on a stoop where other owls are already sitting. Vernon sees the letters, he begins to rip them up while Harry is playing with knights on horses in his cupboard. He hears the sound of an electric drill.**

"Does that thing use Eklektricity?"

"Yes, Ron."

**Vernon:**

**No more mail through this letterbox.**

**Harry looks out and sees Vernon screwing a board against the mail slot. Cut to many owls sitting on a car, Vernon and Petunia are leaving the house, she is seeing him off to work.**

**Petunia:**

**Have a lovely day at the office, dear.**

**Vernon:**

**Shoo! Go on.**

**Petunia cracks open an egg, she find a letter in it. She opens more eggs and finds that they all have letters in them. She looks out of the window and screams as she sees more owls waiting there. Harry enters the study to find Vernon slowly burning the letters, a look of glee on his face.**

**Vernon:**

**Fine day, Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?**

**Harry:**

**Because there's no post on Sundays?**

"Dudley was obviously too stupid to answer for himself." Said Ron.

**Vernon:**

**Right you are, Harry! No post on Sunday. Ha. No blasted letters today! No, sir. Not one single bloody letter. Not one! No, sir, not one blasted, miserable...**

**While Vernon was speaking Harry heard a hoot, he looks towards the window and sees an owl fly by. The yard is almost completely filled by them. A thundering noise silences the house, suddenly hundreds of letters are flying out of the fireplace.**

"They should have known that there is no stopping wizards at this point." Said Harry.

**Dudley:**

**Make it stop, please!**

**Vernon:**

**Stop it!**

**Dudley:**

**Mummy, what's happening?**

**Harry grabs one of the letters and starts to leave, Vernon follows.**

**Vernon:**

**Give me that! Give me that letter!**

**Harry:**

**Get off! They're my letters! Let go of me!**

**Vernon:**

**That's it! We're going away! Far away, where they can't find us!**

**Dudley:**

**Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?**

"He has to be right occasionally." Said Ginny.

**There is a hut on an island, a storm is raging outside. The Dursleys are inside, all are asleep besides for Harry. Harry draws a picture of a birthday cake in the dust on the floor. His watch alarm goes off.**

**Harry:**

**Make a wish, Harry.**

**Harry blows out the pretend candles. Suddenly there is loud pounding on the door. Everyone is awake, Dudley is searching for a place to hide. Vernon and Petunia comes downstairs, he has a rifle in his hands.**

**Vernon:**

**Who's there?**

**The door falls off its hinges and a giant of a man is standing by the door.**

**Hagrid:**

**Sorry about that.**

**Hagrid lifts the door up so it is once again blocking the hut from the rough environment.**

**Vernon:**

**I demand that you leave at once. You are breaking and entering.**

**Hagrid:**

**Dry up, Dursley, you great prune.**

**Hagrid bends the nozzle of the rifle so it points straight up, a shot goes off. Hagrid notices Dudley and approaches him.**

**Hagrid:**

**I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry. You're a bit more along than I expected. Particularly in the middle.**

**Dudley:**

**I'm not Harry.**

**Harry comes out of his hiding spot.**

**Harry:**

**I am.**

**Hagrid:**

**Well, of course you are. Got something for you. Afraid I sat on it, but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same. Baked it myself, words and all.**

**Hagrid hands Harry a slightly damaged looking package. He opens it up and finds a cake with words on it that say 'Hapee Birthdae Harry'**

"They don't give him enough credit," Hermione said, "He is a much better speller than that."

"The cake was properly spelled in real life." Said Harry.

**Harry:**

**Thank you.**

**Hagrid:**

**It's not every day your young man turns 11, is it?**

**Harry:**

**Excuse me, but who are you?**

**Hagrid:**

**Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course, you know about Hogwarts.**

**Harry:**

**Sorry, no.**

**Hagrid:**

**Didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?**

**Harry:**

**Learned what?**

**Hagrid:**

**You're a wizard, Harry.**

**Harry?**

**I'm a what?**

**Hagrid:**

**A wizard. A good one, I'd wager, once you're trained up.**

**Harry:**

**No, you've made a mistake. I mean...I can't be a wizard. I mean, I'm just Harry. Just Harry.**

"I've been trying to tell people that ever since." Said Harry.

**Hagrid:**

**Well, Just Harry, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain, when you were angry or scared?**

**Hagrid hands Harry a letter, Harry begins to read.**

**Harry:**

**"Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to accept you...at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

**Vernon:**

**He will not be going! We swore we'd put a stop to all this rubbish.**

**Harry:**

**You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?**

**Petunia:**

**Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. My mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful?" **

**I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! Then she met that Potter, and then she had you...and I knew you would be the same. Just as strange, just as abnormal. And then she got herself blown up, and we got landed with you.**

**Harry:**

**Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash.**

**Hagrid:**

**A car crash? A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?**

**Dudley starts waddling over to the cake which has been laying forgotten.**

**Petunia:**

**We had to say something.**

**Hagrid:**

**It's an outrage! A scandal!**

**Vernon:**

**He'll not be going.**

**Hagrid:**

**A great Muggle like you is going to stop him?**

**Harry:**

**Muggle?**

**Hagrid:**

**Non-magic folk. This boy's had his name down since he were born. He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry. He'll be under the finest headmaster Hogwarts has seen, Albus Dumbledore.**

**Vernon:**

**I will not pay to have a crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks.**

**Hagrid:**

**Never insult Albus Dumbledore...in front of me.**

**Hagrid notices Dudley with his head buried in the cake. Hagrid extends his umbrella and a beam of light comes from it to Dudley's backside. A pigs tail emerges from Dudley and he starts to jump around. Vernon and Petunia are screaming, clearly upset.**

The group all laughed at the hilarity of the situation.

**Hagrid:**

**I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. I'm not allowed to do magic.**

**Harry:**

**Okay.**

**Hagrid:**

**We're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. **

**Hagrid knocks the door down again.**

**Hagrid:**

**Unless you'd rather stay, of course.**

**Hagrid leaves to the storm filled night, Harry looks around and then follows Hagrid out the door.**


End file.
